


A Chance Encounter

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	A Chance Encounter

A cool breeze skimmed your skin. You stretch and open your eyes. “Oh, poo.” You thought. Alex was already gone for work for the day. On the nightstand was a note. It read:

 

**Kære Lille Mus,**

**I can’t wait to see you again tonight. My heart yearns to be with you. My cock aches to be inside you. I made reservations at that quaint little restaurant in the middle of town. I have a surprise for you after. Jeg elsker dig. _((Dearest little mouse))_**

**Yours forever,**

**Alex**

 

A smile spread across your face. You roll over and grab his pillow. You feel the soft fabric flush against your face. His smells entangle the pillowcase. You close your eyes and inhale deeply. Your mind goes back in time to when you first met.

 

  ***Daydream***

 

You had just moved to Denmark. You were nervous because this was your first time traveling abroad. You were walking, half paying attention to what you were doing. You were trying to figure out the names of the stores and streets. You got to the corner where your apartment was and ran into a gorgeous blue-eyed man. His eyes twinkled like the ocean. His smile lit up like the sun. He had his hair pulled back and under a baseball cap. You thought he looked vaguely familiar but couldn’t remember where you had seen him. “Maybe he works in my building.” You thought.

 

“Hej, er du okay?” He sweetly asked. His scent invaded your senses. You felt your knees buckle. Maybe it was the sound of his voice. Maybe it was the sheer beauty of this creature before you. Maybe it was his natural musky smell with the hint of his cologne. Maybe it was all of the above. **_((Hi, are you okay?))_**

“Uh...” You stammered. “Jeg… er… Uhm… Ugh! Taler du engelsk?” You shyly asked. Since asking if someone could speak English was one of the first sentences they ever taught you in Danish class. _**((Do you speak English?))**_

“Yes.” He chuckled. “I asked if you were okay.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m okay. I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. I was trying to find my street. But I found it.” You blush. You wished you could shake the feeling that you had seen him before.

“Yeah? Where? Can I walk you the rest of the way?” He questioned.

“Well, I’m here. This is my apartment. Just up there.” You pointed.

“Oh.” He furrowed a brow. “Are you going home? Do you care to go get a drink, maybe?” His face flushed.

“Oh, my Gods! What is happening? I’m not ready for this. And he’s so handsome. What do I do?!” You scream internally.

“Hello?” He waved a hand in front of your face.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Uhm… Well, I…” You stammered.

He frowned. “It’s okay. I… didn’t expect… well, I, uh...” He spoke softly. “My name is Alex. It has been a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman as yourself.”

You looked into his eyes. If you weren’t flushed, you sure were now. This was the first time a man this stunning has ever called you beautiful. You open your mouth to say something. What. The. FUCK! You couldn’t speak. You just looked at him like a deer in headlights. You open your mouth again to say something. Nothing. All you could do was huff. Then you realized. You realized who he was. Internally your brain malfunctioned. Your crush. Your Viking crush called you beautiful. He was more handsome in person.

“Well, I guess I’ll be going now.” He mumbled.

You finally were able to squeak out. “No! Alex, wait.” You took a deep breath in. “My name is Y/N.”

“That’s such a pretty name.” He grinned.

Are you fucking kidding me? Are you kidding me right now? Is he trying to kill me? You try to slow your heartbeat. Anything to be able to talk. This was a once in a lifetime moment.

You managed to stammer out. “I would love to go have that drink but I need to do some things for work first. I forgot some documents at home.”

“So, tonight maybe?” He gave you puppy dog eyes.

Oh, Gods. Just fuck me. “Y… Yes.” You squeaked again.

“Great! So, I’ll meet you back here? It can be our spot. What time do you get off work?”

“5:30. I mean 17… How do you say it here?” You looked to your feet.

“Don’t worry about it, Lille Mus. I know what time.” He put his thumb on your chin pulling your face up so he could look you in the eyes. “Until then.” He rubbed your chin slightly.

“Wait Alex. What is Lille Mus? Why did you call me that?” You inquired.

“It’s little mouse in Danish.” A devilish grin crossed his face. “You seem to squeak and get nervous like a cute little mouse, so that is what I will call you.” He winked.

“Oh. Okay, Ivar.” You grinned and winked back. “My buzzer number is 5a.”

He put his finger to his mouth. “Hush Lille Mus. You don’t want people to know I’m out. Well. I don’t want people to know I’m out. I don’t mind the fans. I need to get back to the agency myself. Meetings and all. I’m already late but it was so worth it.” He wore a wicked grin. You could tell at that moment he was plotting. And you knew. You knew you were basically dead. He would kill you with love and punishment. Something you have always wanted.

 

***End Daydream***

 

You finally got out of bed and hopped into the shower. You loved this shower head. It felt like a downpour of rain. You ran the soap over your breasts, then your stomach. Your mind wandered off to that first date.

 

***Daydream***

 

The buzzer rang. You were so nervous. You weren’t sure what to wear. You just decided on a cute little red dress with a light cardigan in case it got cold. You still needed to go shopping for clothes. You didn’t really want to pack a ton of stuff to take on the airplane. It would have been a fortune.

“Hello?” You called into the intercom.

“Hey, Y/N. It’s Alex.”

“Come on up. I’m not quite ready.” You buzzed him in. You unlocked the door and went back into the bedroom to finish getting ready. You hear the door creak open. “Make yourself at home Alex. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Take your time. I’m sure you look perfect just the way you are.”

Jesus. He really was trying to kill me. You put on the finishing touches and walk out of the bedroom. Alex was sitting on your couch. His legs spread. You could see the outline of his cock. You gulped. You tried to make eye contact before he noticed. It was too late. He had a smug grin on his face.

“You look beautiful, Lille Mus.” His eyes sparkled.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” You smiled. You really wanted to call him Ivar again but you didn’t want to push it. His little nickname for you was a bit annoying. You admit you are shy. And definitely around hot guys. But you didn’t think you were anything like a mouse. A cat maybe. But whatever.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes. Just let me grab my phone.” You went into the kitchen. “All set.”

Alex opened the door for you. As you were heading out the door, he grasped your hand. You looked at him wide-eyed in surprise. He pulled you close to him. His eyes gazing into yours. His hands wrap around your waste. He took your mouth in his. He licked your lips asking for permission. You oblige. His tongue slid into your mouth. Gods he tasted wonderful. Your tongues dance. You moan into his mouth. He pulled you in tighter. His hands slide to your ass. Alex pulled away leaving you breathless.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day, love.” He kissed the tip of your nose.

All you could do was smile. You were sure it was the stupid sappy smile you see other people doing when they feel like they are in love. You felt your body burning. You felt weak. Your body was numb. You hadn’t felt something that good in a while. At least you knew you had chemistry.

“After you.” He gestured to the stairs.

“I need to lock up.” You fumbled for your keys. Alex took them from you and locked the door. He placed them in his pocket with a wicked grin.

Ugh. Kill me. “I might need those back later.”

“I know Lille Mus. You will get them back when it’s time.”

You descend down the steps. Alex hopped in front of you. “Ladies first.” He sang as he held the door open for you.

“Thank you.”

Alex took your hand in his as you walked to the little diner across the street. You looked at him in surprise.

“I told you. This is our spot now.” He opened the door for you.

The waiter behind the counter yelled. “Hey! Y/N! Good to see you tonight. Sit wherever you want.”

“Thanks, Joe.” You waved to him and smiled.

“I take it you are a regular here?” Alex chuckled.

“Well, for the first few weeks here, I couldn’t find the grocery store. So I had to eat here. I don’t mind it at all. It’s a wonderful family-owned business.”

“Good to know. Let’s make some memories here then.” He pulled out your chair for you to sit. All you could do was grin like an idiot. Alex sat in the chair next to you. He pulled it closer to yours. Joe brought over some menus. You put in your order and began talking.

You could smell him again. His sweet scent. Your head became light. You wanted to remember this forever. Your meals came. You barely touched your food. You were so busy talking about everything. Your life. His life. Your family. His family. It was like you were old friends who were catching up. You felt Alex’s leg brush against yours. You shivered. Your face flushed. Alex raised a brow. He brushed his leg against yours again. You gasped slightly. You heard him hum. You felt his hand touch your knee. You jumped. You managed to knock over your drinks.

“I’m sorry!” You exclaimed. “Oh, my Gods. Your shirt!” Your eyes tear up.

“No need to worry love. I have plenty more shirts.” He chuckled.

He placed his hand on your knee again. Your body was on fire. You put your hand on his thigh. His eyes slightly closed. His hand slowly made its way up your thigh. His thumb brushing back and forth. You bit your bottom lip hard. His pinky brushed the cloth of your panties. You involuntarily spread your legs allowing him more access. Alex looks deep into your eyes as he lightly brushes your cunt. Your face flushed and hot.

“A… Alex?” You stammered.

“Yes, Lille Mus?” He growled.

“I… I need to use the ladies room.” You squeezed his thigh and winked at him.

“Okay love. I’ll be waiting.”

You basically ran to the bathroom. You throw some water on your face and shudder. This is more than you had ever imagined. You hope he got the hint. There was a knock on the door. He did.

“Are you alone?” He whispered.

“Yes.” You opened the door and pulled him in.

You flung your arms around his neck, pulling his face into yours. You crash into his lips hungrily. You heard the door lock. Perfect. You smiled into the kiss. His hand immediately squeezed your ass. He lifted you up, setting you on the sink. He pushed your panties to the side and slid his fingers up and down your pussy. He brushed his finger against your clit. You moaned a little louder than you thought you would. Alex grinned. You felt the warmth of his cock against your thigh. You reach down between you and run your fingertips up his cock. You felt his member twitch at your touch. Alex hummed in your mouth. He kissed you deeper. He pulled you into his hips. Your pussy was aching for him. You unbutton and unzip his pants. He helps you pull down his boxers, releasing his cock. He was fully erect. You look down at it licking your lips. You could see the pre-cum forming at the head.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He murmured. His eyes blown with lust. His mouth found your jawline and ear. He took your earlobe into his mouth and lightly bit and sucked it.

“Oh fuck. Yes, Alex. I want you too. Please. Please take me.” You gasped.

That’s all he needed to hear. With one swift motion, he entered your soaked cunt. He was exquisite. He filled you fully. You wrapped your legs around him pulling him into you more. He curled his hips upwards.

“Oh fuck!” you growled as the tip of his cock hit your g-spot.

Alex curled his hips over and over. Each thrust producing a breathless gasp from you. He started grunting with every push. He plunged in and out of you. The sound of your juices and skin slapping made you wild. Alex bit down on your shoulder, then kissed it. His hands grasp your hips as he begins to pound into you harder. You kiss and nip down his jawline to his Adam’s apple. You lick and nibble at it. You felt his throat vibrate as he growled lightly. He brought a hand up to the back of your neck. He brought you in for a kiss. His tongue licking at your lips. You sucked on his tongue causing him to moan. He pushed you against the mirror. You spread your legs further apart as you lay back against the surface.

“You feel so good around my cock. I want you to cum for me Lille Mus. Cum and scream my name.” He hissed. He started thrusting harder and faster. You squeezed your walls around his cock as he slid in and out of your dripping wet pussy. You felt yourself growing numb. You felt yourself slipping. You could tell by the look in his eyes he was about to cum as well. Your toes started to curl.

“Alex! Oh fuck Alex! Oh Gods, Alex!’’ You screamed. Alex’s movements became erratic. A low growl escaped his chest. It was like an animal in him was released. Your walls wildly contract around his cock.

“Oh fuck, Y/N!” He hissed. “Fuck, fuck fuck!” He moaned as he violently came inside you. His body falls on top of you. You both were breathless. Alex kissed your breasts through your shirt. He looked up into your eyes. Now he had that stupid look on his face. You knew he was hooked too. All you could do was smile. Your hands ran through his brown luscious hair.

You heard a knock on the door. “Everything alright in there?” Joe hollered.

“Uhhh… Yeah, Joe. Everything is fine.” You heard his footsteps as he went back to the counter.

Alex started giggling.

“What is so funny?” You couldn’t help but giggle with him.

“Well, this isn’t exactly how I had planned tonight to go but I’m pleasantly surprised with it.” He smiled. “Let me clean you up.”

“ALEX! Not here! Please. Joe is already wondering where we went.” You snickered.

“Okay, then where? You are a dirty girl. You need to be cleaned badly.” He bit his bottom lip.

“Go take care of the check. Get the food to go or whatever and we will go back to my apartment. Okay?”

He unlocked the door. “See you soon Lille Mus.” He placed a soft kiss at the corner of your mouth and off he went.

You sigh. “Oh gross. He wasn’t kidding. I do need cleaning.” You made an ick face. “At least my place is only across the street.” You wipe yourself as clean as you can get and leave the restroom.

“All set?” Alex questioned and winked.

“Yes. I am ready.” You put your arm around his back. He pulled you in for a hug. He kissed you on the top of your head.

You get back to your apartment. Alex dug the keys out of his pocket. “See, I told you would get them back when it was time.” He pulled you in for a kiss. “I need to use the toilet love. I’ll be right back. Don’t leave me, Okay?”

“Where would I even go? This is my place silly.” You smirked.

Alex went into the bathroom. You decided you would go into your bedroom for a blanket. You heard the toilet flush and the door open. “Where are you Y/N?”

“In my room. I’ll be right there.” You yelled.

As you were bent over getting a blanket out of your cedar chest, you felt his hands pull your hips to him. You could feel his cock growing. “I need to clean you. Remember?” He grinned wickedly.

He picked you up and took you to the bed. He gently placed you. His hands ran up the outside of your thighs, grasping your panties. You lift up your ass so he could remove them. His hands slid under your dress. He pulled you up for a kiss. You felt him lifting your dress. You helped. Alex wadded it up, throwing it to the floor. You unhooked your bra. Alex pulled it off and flung it across the room. He kissed down your neck. Shoulders. He cupped your breasts. His mouth latched onto one of the nipples. He pinched flicked the other. Alex moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention. He licked and sucked down your stomach to your thighs. He kissed and licked up the inside of one thigh and down the other. His tongue felt like magic. Your cunt was already going wild. You arched your back as his hair lightly grazed your clit. He hummed. You could feel his breath on your clit. He was about to go in for the kill. You felt his inflamed tongue lick your pussy from back to front. The tip of his tongue lightly flicked your clit. Your body begins to writhe. He pinned your hips down with his hands. He engulfed your clit in his mouth. His teeth lightly biting, while his tongue swirled around it. All you could do was gasp, raspy and deep as you explode all over his chin. He looked up at you as your body twitched in orgasm.

“My my. You are a sensitive one Lille Mus.” His eyes full of lust. He sticks his tongue out trying to lap up all the juices on his lips and chin. “You have made a mess.” He looked down and ran a finger up and down your folds. “Jeg skal tunge og finger knulle dig, indtil du ikke kan trække vejret. Knæk så lidt mere. Du skal skrige mit navn i din søvn, når jeg er færdig med dig!” Alex growled. _**((I am going to tongue and finger fuck you until you can't breathe. Then fuck you some more. You'll be screaming my name in your sleep when I’m done with you.))**_

”W… What? Alex, please. I need more.” You whimpered.

”Lile mus. You will see what I said soon.” His wickedly devilish grin formed on his face.

Slowly he lowered his head into your folds. His eyes gazing up at your reaction. He spread your lips with his thumbs. His tongue delved deep into your pussy. You throw your head back into the pillow. A loud gasp escaped your lips. You felt him smile. He moved his thumb to your clit. He circled with his thumb. Your walls collapsed on his tongue. You felt him kissing, licking, sucking on your folds. He looks into your eyes. His face shiny with your cum. You let out a growl at the sight. You lightly pull on his hair. You felt him hum against you. He licked you from ass to front. His mouth enclosed on your clit. He swirled his tongue around your engorged clit. You started to moan uncontrollably. Your body began to writhe. Alex stuck two fingers deep into you. He curled them hitting all the right spots. Your walls erratically contract around his fingers. You grab the comforter on your bed. Alex looked up at you. You felt yourself growing numb. The sweet, sweet pleasure flowing through your body. He flattens out his tongue, licking your clit up and down. You moan, groan, writhe, gasp. Finally, Alex takes one hard suck and flicks your clit quickly. Your eyes close. Your body quivers.

You scream. ”Alex! Alex! ALEX! Oh, fuck, Alex! Oh Gods, Alex!” You drench his chin once again. He lightly licked your clit well until the orgasm was over.

”I just can’t get enough of your taste.” Licking his lips. Slowly he crawls up your body, kissing along the way. Your fingers ran through his hair. The brown locks were so soft. He encompassed one of your nipples. His tongue flicked and swirled. Your body began to flush. Lightly, you tug on his hair producing a moan from him. He lazily kissed up your breast to your neck. You felt his cock burning your thigh with a hot white intensity. He took your mouth in his. Your tongues danced. You run your hands down his sides producing a shiver in him. You felt him smile into the kiss. He giggled into your mouth.

”I’m so sorry.” He was smirking. ”I’m ticklish.”

Before you could say anything, his mouth was on yours sucking your bottom lip. You unbutton his pants. He got off the bed and removed his pants. He removed his boxer. His fully erect cock sprung from them, slapping him on his trail line. You bite your bottom lip at the sight. He slithered back to you. The way he was looking at you was dark.

”Alex?” You whispered.

”Who is this Alex?” He questioned with his sexy Viking voice, grinning wickedly.

Oh. My. DAMN! You instantly came to the realization. He is giving you Ivar as well. He grunted as he positioned himself on top of you. You felt his body become heavy. He held himself up with his muscular arms.

You felt him rubbing his cock against your thigh. You pull him in for a kiss. He bit your bottom lip hard.

”Ow Alex!”

”Who is this Alex?” He hissed. ”You know who I am. Say my name.” He slid his cock inside your dripping cunt. He growled.

You gasped as he filled you completely. ”Ivar!”

”That’s right my queen. You feel so good around my cock. So tight. So wet." 

He held your hips down with his. His hips curled upwards. You felt his cock brushing against your wall. You reach up, digging your nails into his back. He sucked his teeth in pleasure. His eyes closed. His body began to falter. He was about to release. You wrapped your legs around him, pushing him inside you completely. He thrust wildly as you milked his cock. Ivar let out a loud guttural growl.

”Oh fuck! Oh FUCK! My queen! FUCK!” You felt him cum deep inside. He fell on top of you breathless. Ivar buried his face into the crook of your neck. His hot breath scorched your skin. Your hands ran over his back and shoulders. You felt him smile. His body jerked every time your hands ran down his back. Lazily he kissed your neck.

”Well, that was unexpected.”

”What’s that Lille Mus?” His voice returned to normal.

”You. You gave me Ivar.”

”I know. I gave you all of me.” He yawned.

You didn’t know what to make of it. You were turned on as hell but, what just happened? He rolled over, pulling you with him. He grabbed the blanket you had pulled out of the cedar chest earlier and covered you up. You rested your head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. Again, you smelled his musk. Sweet, sweet musk. He dragged his fingers slowly up and down your arm.

”What would you like to do next?” He inquired. That was the last thing you remember. Your body exhausted. You felt heavy. Tired. You were so tired. This had to be one of the best days of your life. And there were many more to come.

 

***Daydream***

 

You snapped out of your daydream. Your fingers were buried in your pussy. Your knees grew weak. You propped one leg on the side of the tub. Your body gives into the wave of pleasure rolling through your body. You cry out for Alex. Just as the intense wave ceased, you heard Alex clear his throat.

”You called min elskede?” He stood there with a smug smile. ”This is the second time I have caught you pleasuring yourself without me. Ivar is going to have to punish you, you know?”

”Oh yes. I know.” You knew all too well what was coming. And you were ready. ”So, what would you like to do next, Alex?”

”You will see Lille Mus. You will see.”


End file.
